The Growth of a Beautiful Flower
by SasukeGaaraLover
Summary: What happens when Sakura is Kiddnaped by the biggest gang in Konoha. How will she ever survive? Well you will just have to read to find out. SasuSaku WARNING There will be Rape,and Lemon. Rated M for language,and Rape. Please read. SasuSaku
1. Sakura's Kiddnaped

The Growth of a Beautiful Flower.

A pink haired girl walked down the hallway of Konoha high. She was very beautiful and smart, every one knew her. They knew her because of her

great great grandparents, Sesune Haruno and Hechigo Haruno. "The worriors of Kanoha" The Haruno clan was the best clan in the village, well next to the

Uchiha and Hyuuga Clan, but the Uchiha clan have been whiped out. Anyways back to girl, this girl was "Sakura Haruno". Even though Sakura was beautiful

she never saw herself as a fighter, but her mother did. Almost every person out the Haruno clan was a fighter, but her. Sakura always thought of herslf as a

weakling. As Sakura walked down the hallway everyone staired. Sakura walked down the hallway with her "Apple Bottom" jeans on, her "Roca wear"shirt on,

and her "Baby Phat" jacket and jewlry on. People always thought Sakura had money because of the way she dressed. I mean everyone knew, and when I

say every one I mean Kanoha, Until one day...

Sakura was geting ready to go home. Bye Ino, Sakura said as she waved and walked. As Sakura was walking she was walking past a dark ally. Two guys

jumped out of the dark ally. One with yellow pony tail, and another that looked like a shark. The yellow haired man pulled out a kunai and held it to Sakura's

neck. "Hello, My my isn't she a beauty Kisame", The guy said as he rubbed his hand on her cheak and tongue licked her face. "Yes she is,Deirdara"

"Eww stop it",Sakura said squrming trying to get away. Deirdara moved his hand closer to her breast. "Please don't, Stop it!!, This made Sakura scream.

"But you know Kisame some wemon don't appreciate what is offerd to them, and that is what I hate about some wemon", Deirdara said as he knocked

her out

and made her faint. "She really wasn't much of a woman anyway",Kisame said as he flipped Sakura over his shoulder. "Yeah your right Kisame, what

kind of girl dosen't know how to fight?", Deirdara said as he chuckled. "Anyways we better get back to our leader."

**Sakura Kiddnaped. What will people do?, and who is this "Leader Deirdara was talking about. Comment to find out what happens next.**

**Please no flames. If you didn't like it don't comment it.**


	2. The group,and its leader

_**I do not own Naruto,But a Girl can dream cant she?**_

The Growth of a Beautiful Flower

Chapter 2

Sakura began to wake up, She woke up in a dark room. When she woke up she saw glaring red eyes. "Were am I, and why dose my head hurt so bad",Sakura asked as she held her head. "Well I see you came to", A person said with the red eyes. "It dosent matter were you are, your still going to pay up",The voice said. Pay Up...What! what are you talking about",Sakura yelled. Silence!,He yelled. The whole room was lit, except for the part were the voice was coming from. "Sasuke"The voice called. There was a boy in the coner reading a magazine. "Will you please take this pretty young lady to her room. Sasuke sighed. I guess so, he replied. Sasuke walked over to the girl, Sakura blushed, as he picked her up bridal style. "_**Who is he?, he so cute"**_She thought as she looked at his face and then into his eyes. The boy had black raven hair, dressed in all leather,Onix eyes,and had tattoo's on both arms. _**"He's hot"**_,She thought. Before you knew it Sakura fainted into his arms. Hmph!,Stupid,Sasuke said. "_**What a strange girl**_"Sasuke Thought. Sasuke walked down the halway, and stop at a huge door, he steped in and layed her down. Sakura started to waken. "She looked at Sasuke, who are you, and were am I",Sakura said as she held her head. Sasuke said nothing,all he did was wrap a chain around her leg.

"Hey what are u doing",Sakura sreamed. "Shut up, and stay still",Sasuke said in a calm voice. He then locked another around her leg, and then did her arms. Now Sakura was standing on her knees, with her arms in the air. Sasuke stood up, and started to walk out the room. Wait please dont go, I have questions, She asked nicely. Sasuke turned around and said..."Do you think I really care about what you have to ask me?,Now why dont you figure out the answer to my question",Sasuke said as he started walking to the door. Sakura opened her eyes wide. "_**Why did he say that to me, why is he so mean,and why am I here. I want to go home, I want to go home"**_,She thought it over and over again,as she sat there on her knees and cried. Sasuke start to close the door. Sakura noticed the room starting to get darker,She screamed."NO!!" All Sasuke could do, was cover his ears,until it was gone._**"That scream,It reminds me of my past"**_Sasuke thought as he walked down the halway. Sakura looked up at the ceiling, and saw a light hovering above her. _**"Atleast Im not in the darkness all the way"**_,She thought. All Sakura could do is hang her head low. Three Hours after Sasuke left, in came three guys. Sakura rembered one of them. Well we meet again beautiful, Deidara said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Dei-Dei-chan you were right she is beautiful. Tobi, didnt I tell u to stop making up nicknames for me,Deidara hit him up-side his head. Stop it you two, The leader said. Sakura noticed his voice, she looked at him. When she looked at him, he reminded her of Sasuke. He had black raven hair, except his eyes were red. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed it was the Sharingan, she studied it in class." Who are you, and why do you have the Sharingan, did you still the Uchiha power?,If you did your fucked up in the head.",Sakura demanded. The leader, Deidara,and Tobi, all chuckled. Everyone stoped except Tobi." You idiot,when the leader stops laughing, we do, you got that",Deidara hit him again. "Well,well what a feisty one", The lead said. "Well for on thing, stupid girl, I am part of the Uchiha clan,My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am the leader of xXAkatsukiXx", He said. "Thats right known in every nation",Tobi added. Deidara stiked him again. Shut up you, He said "How can that be, the Uchiha clan has been wiped out for 20yrs",Sakura explained. "Yes that is true, our clan was whiped out, but me and my brother Sasuke was the last survivers", He explained" Sakura was about to speak, but she noticed Deidara staring at her breast,She quickly used her mouth to pull her shirt up. How can your clan been wiped out,there was no one in this village who was against your clan. "Its none of your concern girl, all you need to worry about is paying th Akatsuki our money",Itachi said. "What are you talking about,I have no money",She told him.

"Itachi looked her up and down, and laughed. Yeah sure you dont, now quit lying girl",Itachi said. "If you dont pay me my money, I will be doing terrible things to u until you pay them, and if you dont you will soon die",Itachi said. Now I have to go call your parents so they can pay up,He siad. No You better not hurt them, or...,she said thinking. Are what, dont worry girl im not going to hurt them, He said. They walked out the room.

**Aww Poor Sakura, I hope they dont kill her,and what will Her parents say?,comment if you want me to continue, If you didnt like it dont comment it.**


	3. Confrontaion, and the Wake Up Call

The Growth of a Beautiful Flower

Chapter 3

**Note: Hey I'm Sorry peeps, I haven't been online or updating my stories, but I'm going to finish them off. So make sure u favorite my story, and me to see what the outcome will me. I estimate about 20 or more chapters, but it depends on the response :D HAVE FUN!!**

It was 2:00am in the morning when a ring came to the Haruno estate. Sakura's mother answered the phone.

"Hello", she answered.

"We have your daughter….", after that all you heard was heavy breathing.

Sakura's mother dropped the phone in miss belief. Sakura's father rushed to the phone and quickly picked it up.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want", He yelled.

"You better watch your tongue old man, Now I'm not going to repeat myself over and over again….We have your daughter, We have your daughter, WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER!", Itachi said in a steady repeat.

"You're a fucking lie, Sakura said she was studying over her best friend's house, and that she was going to spend the night", He yelled in miss belief.

"Ok look I'm not going to tell you to calm down again, heres the deal. Either you send some money, or either I send her back to you dead. It's your choice", He explained.

Sakura's father was now silent. He was listening to a voice in the background of the caller. "Aaaaaaahhhhh", Sakura Screamed. "Shut the hell up girl", Kisame yelled.

"Sakura, Sakura!!", Her father yelled. "Heeeeeeeelllllllllppppp!!!", She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hahahahahaha, Like I said it's your choice, and don't worry….My Guys will keep her plenty of company", He laughed as he spoke. "She's a Dead Man, She's a Dead man, Muahahhahahahaha", Itachi laughed like a Maniac. "Listen here you piece of scum….", Itachi had hung up on him.

"**Why is this happing to me, what did it do, I didn't do anything**", Sakura thought as she started to weep. The door started to open again, but this time it was the raven haired boy himself….Sasuke. Sakura looked at him in an innocent look. Sasuke had a bowl and a plate in his hand.

"Oh What are you all going to bribe me now, HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH TO ME!", She yelled with the little strength she had left. "Hmph, Pathetic!, You look so weak right now, really what can you do?", Sasuke said. "I don't know you tell me, Now answer my question", She said as a retaliation. "Wow sarcasm, but ill bite, Let me guess…Um…Um.. Wait its coming to me. Nothing!", He replied. Sakura's widened as she knew he was telling the truth. " Now here stupid girl, I brought you some food, eat now before the members get back", He explained to her. Sasuke slowly unlocked the chains from her arms, and brought the food closer to her. "Oh wow your not as heartless as you seem I see", She said with a smile. "Tsch!", Sasuke said as he turned around to walk out. Sakura looked for an opening, That was It. The moment she had to be free, but all she had to do was attack the Uchiha boy to get the freedom she wanted.

Sakura stood on her feet, even though she was a little week. She rushed the Uchiha boy from behind. Sasuke noticed the girl running twords him. Without him even turning around, he disappeared in the air like a phantom in the night, and appeared behind her. Sasuke grabbed her arms, and stood on the chains on her feet. "Hmph, How dare you defy me, you are weak, you will never be able to hit me or even beat me. I was trying to be nice to you, but if you want I can start treating you like a piece of shit", He said letting her go. Sakura began to cry again. "Is that all you can do is cry, cry, and scream. Your weak and if you never become strong, your going to get pushed around", Sasuke said as he thought about his past. "Im Sorry, Im Sorry, I just didn't know what to do. Please don't hurt me", she said as she sat there on her knees. "Another part of your weakness you apologize too much, when you say something mean it!" Sasuke then threw her a rag, and told her to wipe the tears off her face. "Now I will be back to let you wash up, and to change clothes.

Sakura let the words sink in a bit, then she realized how nice Sasuke was being. She couldn't help but to smile. "**Even thought he acts like he doesn't care, I can still see he has a heart**", she thought to her herself.

Sasuke shortly returned with a pan of water, a towel, and black kimono. He noticed she was smiling. "Why are you smiling for?, this not a place for you to be smiling", Sasuke said with a frown. "I know but….ever since I was little I learned that even though your in a bad situation, that smiling makes you feel better. Even thought how much pain your going through, think about the ups, and not the downs", She said looking down at her lap, and then started playing with her hair. "So What are your ups then little girl", He ask curiously. Ignoring the comment of being a little girl she explained. "Well one I'm still alive, for now…..and….and you are one of those ups. Everyone else treats me like crap, but here you are breaking rules for me. That is what I am thankful for", She smiled after talking. The raven haired boy couldn't help but say something negative. "You better not becoming attached to me", He said in his regular tone. Then a smirk came across his face. "After all I am the bad guy", He said as he placed the items on the floor for her reach. The Uchiha boy turned around and started to walk out.

"**There is something about you….You are different you are not evil at all I know you aren't.**", She thought.

**Wow I Sasuke really does have a heart. Do I smell love in the air? Check in for the next chapter. The next chapter the torture begins. YAY! :P**


	4. The Past, Is like the Present No Change

The Growth of a Beautiful Flower

"Chapter 4"

It was now night fall at the Akatsuki hide out. Sasuke had spent most of the day caring or to him just feeling sorry for the Sakura girl. Sasuke came back to the room to lock the girls arms back up as it was close to the time were the Akatsuki comes back. It was now midnight. The Akatsuki usually dose there dirty work during the morning because at night fall the nations security is really tight. Sasuke walked down to the door and slowly pushed it open. Sasuke raised an brow to what he saw. Sakura was there struggling in front of him to get the pants on that him himself gave the pink haired girl. All Sakura could do was blush right there in front of the raven haired boy.

"Stupid ass girl why didn't you say something, I could have unlocked the chains on your feet, or maybe even helped", He said turning around trying not see the exposed girl.

"Oh Shit I'm sorry, I thought ninja aren't suppose to ask for help, it makes them look sympathetic", the girl said teasing the boy, while sticking her tongue out.

The raven haired boy could help but to smirk at the comment as he knew she was telling the truth 100%. Sasuke then walked over to the girl and unlocked the chains. After he did that the Kimono dropped to her knees.

"Like what you see", She said with a smirk on her face, trying to tease the boy.

"Trust me I have seen better", Sasuke said rolling his eyes at the teasing girl.

"Oh so you're a ladies' man, I bet the girls can't stay away from you", Sakura said trying to make conversation.

All Sasuke could do is look at the floor. He knew she was right, but was wrong at the same time. Sasuke was never allowed to leave the hideout…Because…..Because he was weak. Itachi told him he was always weak ever since there family died, but Sasuke couldn't help it. I mean his family got slain for crist sake!. Itachi would always punk Sasuke around, and Sasuke would always go along with it because Itachi was the only person he had left.

_-Flash Back-_

"_Brotherrr, Motherrrr, Fathherr!!!", Sasuke yelled as all heard was screams and groans in the air. All the young boy heard was blood splatter and bodies dropping. The young boy was merely just sleeping when the screams awoken him. Sasuke quickly rushed in the room to find his Father, Mother, and Brother. _

"_Dad what's going on, why is this happening", the shookin boy said as tears started._

"_Sasuke……..You should know by now that we never cry in this clan", His father smoke in a calm voice. _

"_Mom…" Sasuke said in loud voice hoping that his mother will tell him what was happening._

_But all Sasuke's mother did was ignore him, as she didn't know herself._

"_Sasuke go back to your room, and let us take care of this situation", His father demanded the little raven haired boy. "But…"Was all the boy could get out. "Now!", was his father's reply._

_Sasuke obeyed his father and ran back to his room. He ran to his room and into the closet. All the boy could do was close his ears and his eyes. After a while the screams went away. Young Sasuke straggled out the closet shivering. Sasuke started to smile as he heard footsteps coming twords his room. The little boy quickly rushed over to the door only to find Itachi himself._

"_Itachi, Itachi!, did you win, DID YOU KICK ASS", He said jumping up and down cheerful in front of his elder brother._

_Sasukes jumping slowly subsided as he noticed the serious face on his brother. Something his brother never did in front of him. His brother was always so cheerful when it came to Sasuke. Always smiling to him, even letting out a chuckle or two at Sasuke's mischief._

"_Brother, Whats wrong, What happened", Sasuke said as his eyes widened._

"_Come little Brother", He said as he led the boy outside the estate, all Sasuke could do was follow his older brother._

_Sasuke batted his eyes at the site he saw. Blood and bodies lying on the floor right in front of him. Itachi led the young boy over to a remote area. Sasuke's eyes harden at what he saw. His mother's body, His father's body lying right in front of him in pool of blood._

"_Brother what happened, why is mom and dad dead", he asked starting to shiver._

_Itachi closed his eyes as he was about to speak. "Mom and Dad died protecting the clan", he told his shivering little brother._

_Sasuke let out a loud cry as he fell to his knees. The shivering got worse as the boy started to talk. "Its….Its….It's all my fault, I couldn't do anything, all I did was hide. If it wasn't for me Mom and Dad would still be alive", He said as he let out coughs after speaking because of the tears. All Itachi could do is sit there and watch the young boy dwell over the bodies. _

"_B…B…But brother your still alive, How can that be, You're the only one left. You and I", He said in a curious voice._

"_Yes brother you and I are the only ones left, I am the only one left because I am the strongest out of our clan, You are still alive because you are weak", he said slowly opening his eyes._

"_Brother what….what are you saying", he asked again_

"_You are weak, you hid in your room, and waited for the massacre to be over instead of doing what was right and fighting no matter what was at stake, and for that…. You are a weakling.", he said while he slanted his eyes_

"_Brother father told me to go to my room…..it….", Sasuke was cut off with coughing because he was crying at the same time. _

"_If you want little Brother I can make you stronger, you will never be weak again, but let's get this clear you are my pet, a slave for my using. In return I will make you stronger. _

_Sasuke stood to his feet with a sad, but determined look on his face, as he followed his brother step by step._

_-End of Flash Back- _

"Sasuke, Sasuke!", A loud voice awoken the boy out of his memories. "Hmph!", Sasuke said as he smirked at his self.

"Sasuke you were just standing there for a good five minutes with a blank stare, Is something wrong?", She asked with a worried look.

"That's none of your business, something's are not for everyone to know" , He spat out to the pink haired girl.

Sakura started to speak until she heard loud footsteps coming towards the door.

"**Oh shit, They weren't suppose to be back for another two hours, what they hell are they doing here so early**", Sasuke thought as he started to walk to the door.

The cracked door swung open all the way, and a shadow preceded to come in. It was Itachi, and boy was he pissed off.

"How dare you give this weakling items of mine, and treat her like a human being", Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke by the neck, slammed him against the wall and proceeded to choke him.

"Excuse me!, but last time I check I was a human", Sakura barked at the elder brother.

"Deidara go shut this bitch up. Uh! Her voice is so annoying", Itachi shouted as he snapped his fingers for Deidara.

"Okay, I most definitely will", Deirdara said with a smirk on his face.

Sakura tried to back away with the little freedom Sasuke had gave her, but with the chains on her feet it was no use.

"So we meet again beautiful" "Fuck off you fucking weirdo", Sakura barked once again.

Deidara then took his hands and groped her breast as he always did. While Deidara was touching Sakura Itachi and Sasuke were arguing.

"I always knew you were weak Sasuke, and you will always be, you feel for people, When you should hate others, but yourself", Itachi said in a whisper. Itachi then hit Sasuke in his stomach, and added a last blow to his face. All Sasuke did was take it, he took it because he was use to Itachi doing that to him.

"Sasuke!!, Don't let him do that to you, It's not right!!", She screamed to the barely breathing Sasuke.

"Shut up girl, before I have to do something I won't regret, Deirdara Lets GO!", Itachi said in a shout.

"Bye Beautiful, I feel I will be back shortly. Our fuck session may be coming up. Wrong choice of words for you", Was Deirdara last words, He then chuckled and walked out.

"Sasuke!, Why did you let that bastard hit you like that", She yelled to him.

Sasuke simply quivered onto his knees, and straggled to the door. "Mind your business girl, This is how it's suppose to be", He said with his back facing her.

"So your telling me that…." The girl was cut off "Enough!!, I will not listen to your nonsense, you are just a slave nothing else. Who are you to dictate my life", Sasuke growled, and then closed the door.

Sakura just sat there trying to take in what had just happened. She then hung her head low.

**Aww I really do hate/love this chapter, comment if you want to know what happens next. Next chapter is when the fun begins, and when Sakura's parents alert the officials. Who will the officials be? You will just have to wait and see. :D Till next time**


	5. Despare

The Growth of a Beautiful Flower

Chapter 5

8:00am that morning a loud bang came at the door of the Hokage estate.

"Lady Tsunade we have a problem", Yelled Shizune, as Sakura's parents came in behind her.

"Yes What Is it Shizune", Tsunade said taking a sip of her green tea, as she took a big gulp and sat it back.

"Well me lady, this is Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. And they've just alerted me that there daughter has been kidnapped.", Shizune explained to Tsunade who's eyes have slanted.

"Well, Can you both tell me who might it have been that took your daughter", Tsunade asked while pouring some more tea into her cup.

"Well you see that's just it, we don't know who it was, we received a call earlier this morning from this number", stated handing over the small piece of paper to Tsunade.

"Ok so here's what's going to happen, I'm going to give this piece of paper to Shizune's unit, while they analyze it, I want you two to tell me what it is that they might want from you for them to take your daughter.", Tsunade said taking another sip of tea.

"Yes mam, I will report back to you if we can get in touch with them", Shizune said as she rushed out the room.

"Well Mam, I come from a long list of Haruno's in the past, and my family has been the strongest of the strong next to the Uchiha,and Hyuuga clan, but when the Uchiha clan got whipped out, and the lessening of the Hyuuga clan allowed Haruno to be on top for a small short a while. It that short a while, my great grandparents became well known, they did tremendous deeds, and earned a lot of respect along with money.", Mrs. Haruno told the Hokage who sat before her.

"That's what they are after, Is the Haruno money stash, but you see the thing is we do not have access to the Haruno stash, because my wife and I are not ninjas, we never actually got a chance to meet her great grandparents, because they died in battle to protect Konoha. We know where the ancient tomb is where they spent most of their time, but we do not know if the money is there, or if it's hidden somewhere else", Mr. Haruno Explained.

"Well I see, we will have to see what we can do, Once Shizune is done I will assemble a squad to set out on a journey to find the where a bouts of your daughter.", She said trying to bring hope to the Haruno couple.

"Tsunade-Sama!, we called the number, but it went straight to voicemail, and this was the voice mail", Shizune said as she grabbed the tape player and hit play.

"Hi, This is Tobi!, Were too busy destroying the world, for we are the Akatsuki, but when we are done doing these various crimes we will get back to you, so leave a cheerful message after the beep *Beep!*", Shizune stopped the tape as Tsunade's eyes slanted.

"The Akatsuki, I should've known those bastards would stoop this low", Tsunade said throwing her tea cup into the wall.

"But how did they even get through our security?", Shizune asked.

"They must have cast a Jutsu on the village before they entered, that's the only way I know they could've gotten past", Tsunade said now gridding her teeth.

All Tsunade did was curse under her breath. "Shizune!, Go summon unit #17, and tell the guard patrol I need a word with them", She ordered as slammed her fist on the desk.

"Yes, Mam!", Shizune replied as she rushed out the room once again.

"We are going to put you two into protective custody, and anybody else the Haruno family associates with", Tsunade told the worried couple.

In about five minutes unit #17 arrived. "Sai,Naruto,Kakashi,Rock Lee, Neji,Tenten,Gai, You all will be going on a rescue mission, as of now we do not know the where a bouts of our suspects, or our victim, but we do know her name is Sakura Haruno, so I need for you to do a track down. The Akatsuki is a very high skilled group so I don't know what they are capable of, so I trust you to be careful" Tsunade explained to them.

"Don't worry Granny we won't disappoint you", Naruto said with a big smile.

"Everybody else is what I'm not worried about", Tsunade said rising an eyebrow

"Hey what is that suppose to mean", Naruto asked scratching his head. "No time let's go Naruto", Neji said quickly as he dragged the still dazed Naruto out the room.

"_Hurry up please, No telling what cruelty they're putting that poor little girl through"_, Tsunade thought as she rubbed her headache

**{Warning next Part is really graphic, Continue at your own will lol xD}**

"Stoooooop!", A scream came from the halls of the Akatsuki estate.

"Shut up girl", Hidian yelled as he proceeded to rip Sakura's bottoms off.

"Have you forgotten Hidian, that I called first dibs", Deidara said trying to remind Hidian.

"Yeah Yeah", Was his respond as he pulled himself out from the robe.

Sakura could feel Hidian on her back. "No, Wait Please, No not this, anything but this", Sakura said squirming, trying to get away.

"Jashin would want it this way, Now give me your hand, or I can cut it off", Hidian said licking his lips, as he grabbed his scythe.

Sakura tried to get away even though she knew it was impossible. "Well I guess you've made up your mind", Hidian moved the scythe closer to her arm so Sakura could feel it.

Sakura noticed how close it was, so she finally gave in, and gave Hidian her hand. Hidian took Sakura's hand and wrapped it around his member. Hidian let out small groans as he moved Sakura's hand back and forth on his man shaft.

"That's feels good, Now open your mouth wide for Deidara", He said as he took his fingers and opened Sakura's mouth wide.

Sakura struggled a bit, but after Hidian smacked her a few times, she began to obey his commands. Now Sakura was giving both the Akatsuki members unwillingly pleasure from her mouth, and her hands.

"She's being such a good little bitch isn't she Deidara?", Hidian chuckled as he looked at the pink haired girl who was choking on Deidara's shaft.

"Huh, I think she's ready for the other positions" Deidara chucked as he took himself out of Sakura's mouth, and started fingering her vagina.

All Sakura did was squeal, before she knew it Hidian grabbed her by the hair, and turned her head towards his member, and proceeded to stick his member into her mouth. Deidara who was still fingering her noticed something.

"Hmm, So you're still a virgin huh?", Deidara questioned the girl.

All Sakura did was look at Deidara in the corner of her eye.

"I would go for it, Not like her parents care about her anyways,they didn't even pay her ransom money". Hidian said as he pushed Sakura's head further down.

Sakura's eyes opened in miss belief as she couldn't believe what they were saying. After a minute Sakura went into a daze, and finally gave in to the two members.

"Since your being such a good little girl, I'm going to spare your virginity" Deidara said as he touched her vaginal area one last time.

Sakura let out a small breath in relief, but it was too soon. Deidara picked her up and layed her on her stomach, then he proceeded to push her down so that her behind was in the air.

"But either way I will get my nut", Deidara gave a loud laugh as he started to rape Sakura anally.

Sakura screamed as loud as she could, as she gripped Hidian's Akatsuki robe in pain. Hidian put himself inside Sakura's mouth to silence her screams. Deidara continued to rape Sakura for at least ten minutes. After they were done, they doused Sakura in there man juices, and laughed about it as they walked out of the chamber. Sakura just layed there and cried, until she finally cried herself to sleep along with the pain she just endured

**Omg, Poor Sakura, How dare Hidian, and Deidara do that to you. How cruel and ruthless, But now that Sakura's been rapped what will happen?, How will Sasuke react? Tune in for the next chapter. Make sure you all fav this story to keep an update on what will happen, also make sure to favorite me as an author because I have a lot of new material coming up. Until next time :D**

**-SasukeGaaraLover**


	6. An Eye For An Eye

The Growth Of a Beautiful Flower

Chapter 6

The next day Sakura woke up in excruciating pain, she couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had been raped, one of the things she never wanted to happen to her. Sakura cursed to herself as she moved around to get comfortable. "_**I want to go home; I want my parents, why is this happening to me?**_" She asked herself tears still streaming down her face. A noise came to the door, Sakura was already having an anxiety attack because of what happened last night.

"No! Please god No!",said a now screaming Sakura. "Shut up girl", came a voice from behind the door, the door not swung open. It was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Why are you here? Oh let me guess to laugh at me!", Sakura said whipping away her tears.

"Now why would I do that you've already been through enough", Sasuke said feeling sorry for the girl.

Sakura spoke in shock. "Ok who are you and what have you done to Sasuke!"

"Oh Shut up, For you to be raped your sure talking as if nothing happened", Said Sasuke. When Sasuke this Sakura couldn't help but hold her head low.

"Look here aren't you tired of people running over you?", Sasuke said holding her head up to eye level

"Your one to talk, You sat there and let him beat the shit out of you!", Sakura barked back.

"Listen it's not about me, it's different..",Was all he got out

"Different nothing, Brother or not, He shouldn't do that to you, Why…"Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"My FAMILY!, He's the only one I have left!", Was all Sasuke said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait!, Sasuke tell me…..tell me what happened", Sakura asked in a concerned voice.

"Is none of your business", Sasuke said still walking.

"Your scared, Your scared of him, You feel alone!, You feel that you can't trust anybody but your brother, Is that why you put up with him?", Sakura told him, by her saying this cause Sasuke to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"You have to know theres other people who can love you, Who want to protect you. You act so cold, but I can tell you have a heart. Hating people doesn't get you anywhere", Said Sakura trying to explain to him.

"You don't know nothing about me girl, So how do think you know about me?", Sasuke said with an angry look.

"Maybe if you open up your heart, and let people into your life, they can give you empathy!", she told him.

Sasuke look down at the ground, and then back at her. He slowly made his way over to her and started to kneel in front of her.

"If I tell you about my life, You have to listen to what I tell you", Sasuke whispered to her, Sakura agreed to it.

**-The SEARCH PARTY-**

"Ugh where are we suppose to find this girl", Complained a very tiered Naruto. It has been at least a whole day since the group set out on the mission to find the Akatsuki and Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto!, Being a ninja and going on missions, is a part of the job, I thought you would know that now being eighteen.", Akashi nagged him.

"Yeah Yeah I know", Naruto replied loosening his arms.

"Theres a village up a head, We can go and ask question", Stated Neji looking around with his Byakugan.

"Wait!, HOLD THE PHONE!, WE HAVENT EVEN RESTED YET", yelled a very tired Naruto.

"Naruto calm down, You should be determined, the will of fire should burn through your veins", Said Rock Lee as fire struck through his eyes, and Gai stood behind him in tears.

"Geez…", Was Naruto's reply

It took the group less than 20 minutes to reach the nearby town. The group split up to find out information about the Akatsuki. After about an hour the group met back together at the spot they were at.

"Status report" Kakashi Asked the squad. Every scratched their head.

"Ok Nothing", Kakashi now asked in a desperate tone.

"Well…..", Tenten Started "I talked to a couple of people and they told me they've spotted people in black cloaks, but wasn't really paying attention to where they were headed, they told me once they noticed the men, they seem to dissapear.",She explained.

"I have also heard that. I also heard that some people have been sensing a real bad aura at the top of that mountain", Rock Lee explained pointing at the top.

"Way to go guys, I guess that's where we're headed next", Gai Sensei congratulated them.

The squad headed to the top of the mountain, it only took the team 30 minutes to reach the top. When they reach the top disappointed looks crossed their faces. Nothing was there not even trail they can follow.

"Now What?', Asked a puzzled Naruto

"Neji Can you see something with your Byakugan?", Gai asked, but all Neji did was shake his head no.

"I guess we have to keep searching", Kakashi decided.

_**-Back A the Hide Out-**_

Sakura and Sasuke were having a good conversation, Talking about there life's, The good times, and the bad times.

"Sasuke, You sound like a very wonderful person!, I wish you would've open up to me sooner.", Sakura told the raven haired boy.

"Tsch, You don't have to tell me that!", Sasuke scoughed at the girl.

"But….Why do you let your brother treat you like that?",Asked Sakura

"…..He says I'm weak, He is strong, He is the only one who can teach me the way of the Uchiha, The only one I have left", Sasuke explained.

"That shouldn't matter, When someone treats you like this, You should stand up for yourself. Brother or not, Whets wrong is wrong", Sakura tried to empower him.

Sasuke thought for a minute and them replied. "How can you talk, Your in a life threatening situation", Sasuke barked trying to get his point across.

Sakura hung her head low then spoke. "What can I do, I'm so weak", She choked on her words.

"Are you?, You can train to become stronger."Explained Sasuke.

"Ok, but only if you train me, and you have to promise me…..If I leave you have to leave with me!",Said Sakura now smirking.

Sasuke only smirked back. "Ok, this outta be fun, but Only because I'm worried about you", Said Sasuke.

**Ok I'm done with this chapter, the next one is when the training begins. Review if you want to find out what happens next. Plz no flames. If you didn't like it don't review it. Also Don't forget to favorite me as an author, I have a lot of new material coming up, To know when I'm going to update this story make sure your favorite it. Till Next Time :D**

**-SasukeGaaraLover**


End file.
